


Four Supernatural Pairings

by i_eat_men_like_air



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dancing, F/F, Feminization, Fluff, Fluffy Wincest, Help, M/M, MY BABIES, Morrissey - Freeform, PWP, Sadness, Sam is a cutie pie, Sibling Incest, Song based fic, Viva Hate, Wax Play, Wincest - Freeform, all of the homo, cas has daddy issues, i think, jo and charlie are bros, mentions of Morrissey, mentions of Star Trek, mentions of vlogbrothers, naw, oh lord its my first fic ever, sad shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_eat_men_like_air/pseuds/i_eat_men_like_air
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I'm writing four fics for four pairings mainly cause I couldn't choose between them all. Smut and fluff. Please leave any feedback and kudos or whatever...that would be ace. Enjoy!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sabriel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry its my first fic/set of fics. I hope its okay.  
> It was difficult for Sam to completely surrender control to anyone in his life. He’d become so used to total independence that his trust in anybody other than Dean had steadily decreased to zero. This had all changed though when he met Gabriel…

‘Oh God, Gabe,’ Sam was moaning through the silk tie in his mouth.  
Archangel Gabriel, guardian of the heavens and all round great guy, grinned up at his boy, looking so pretty with his head thrown back, gleaming with sweat.  
‘What’s that kiddo? Couldn’t quite hear you?’  
‘Gabe!’  
Sam was desperate, straining against the restraints that were rubbing deep blue bruises into his wrists and ankles, trying to find some friction to relieve his aching cock.  
The angel was desperately trying to block out the sinful moans of his partner as he continued laving his tongue up and down Sam’s dick, every so often  snapping the ring secured around the base of his partner's penis.  
‘Shhhhhh Sammy, now, I’m gonna lift up your legs…capisce?’  
‘Yeahhh, nnng Gabe, please…’ Sam's voice was muffled and hoarse through the tie.  
‘Please what sweetheart?’ Gabe whispered.  
‘Do something, oh God, Gabe do something please!!’  
Sam was becoming steadily more incoherent as Gabe lifted him into the air and began preparing his ass for the rest of the evening's excitement. He writhed fruitlessly as Gabe pressed his damp fingers against his hole, sliding them gently in, stretching ever so carefully until he was certain Sam was ready.  
‘Gaahhhhhhhhhhh…Gabe, what-what _is_ that?!?’  
‘Well, that, Sam-boy, is a little something I picked up a couple of days ago. I thought it might look pretty stuffed in your tight, cute lil' ass,’  
The pink vibrator sat neatly in Sam’s butt, base lying flush against the entrance, making Gabriel’s cock twitch as Sam began grinding into thin air, clenching his muscles around it as Gabe flicked the switch to make it vibrate softly. This made Sam’s face contort wildly and cry out Gabe’s name as he was lowered back onto the bed.  
‘Oh Sammy boy, you look so pretty like this, all stretched out and full, grinding out like that. You want me to touch your cock baby? Take off that ring and watch you cum all over your chest?’  
Gabe was leaning over Sam, purring into his ear now, making Sam whine even more against the silky tie.  
There was drool running down his chin and Gabe wiped it away with the end of the soft fabric Sam was refusing to un-clamp his teeth from, trying not to sob even louder from Gabriel's tricks.

‘Well now, Sammy, how’d you like me to take off those restraints hm?’  
‘Hnnngggg, yes, oh yeah, Gabe, p-please, I wannna, oh fuck, wanna touch you Gabe please…’

The final request was so desperate, so drawn out that Gabriel couldn't help but chuckle  
‘Okay, well, seen as you asked so nicely…’  
The smaller man clicked his fingers and the restraints disappeared. He then lifted his human out of his horizontal position and sat him firmly onto a chair, causing Sam to shout through the tie as the vibrator hit his prostate. As Sam sat there, Gabe clicked his fingers again and a candle appeared in his hand, along with new, firmer restraints.  
‘Now Sammy, I’m gonna drip this wax all over your pretty chest and you’re not gonna make a sound or I’m gonna have to punish you darlin’. You understand?’  
‘Oh fuck Gabe, ye-yeah-oh-yes, please, please oh, ohhhh…’  
Sam’s already muffled voice trailed off as the first stream of wax dripped down his chest and hardened. He bit the tie trying not to cry out; the last time he hadn’t followed Gabe’s orders he hadn’t been able to sit comfortably for a week.  
Gabe dribbled another stream of wax across Sam’s collarbones, watching with satisfaction as Sam rubbed his butt against the cold wood of the chair. The next string of wax curved over his pecs and settled in his belly button, hardening to create a red, immoveable waterfall. Now Gabe poured a huge amount of wax all over Sam’s torso who desperately tried to grab the restraints and bit down on his lip hard enough to make it bleed in an attempt not to scream, failing miserably as the wax hardened against his nipples and dripped, hot and thick, onto his overly sensitised cock.  
‘Gabe!!!’  
The archangel stopped and sighed dramatically, putting the candle onto the bedside table, and walking round to face Sam.  
‘Oh Sammy baby, I thought you’d last far longer than that, to be honest I’m a tad disappointed’  
Sam cringed as Gabe clicked his fingers and a paddle materialised in his hand.  
Before Sam could protest, he was bent firmly over Gabriel’s knee, ass in the air, vibrator humming quietly inside of him.  
‘Now Sammy, you’re gonna count every single one of these until I decide that you’ve had enough, okay?’  
‘Yes Gabe-nnnngggggg’  
Sam’s voice was cut off and he bit down on the tie as Gabe slapped his ass hard with the paddle.  
‘One’  
The paddle came down again, and again, and again.  
‘Two, three, four, five, six….’  
Sam’s eyes were watering and his ass was red and bruised by the time Gabriel stopped.  
He had taken 30 strokes of the damn thing and his cock was still aching as it pressed against his partner'e thigh.  
‘Good boy Sammy, yeah? There’s a good boy, I’m so proud of you baby’  
Gabe’s cock was painfully hard now as well. The sight of Sam whining and writhing under his paddle had almost been too much, he’d had to take several very deep breaths to stop himself cumming. He took the tie out of his baby’s mouth.  
‘Sammy?’  
‘Hnnnngggggg’  
‘You okay baby?’  
The filthy words that spilled out of Sam’s mouth nearly sent Gabriel over the edge.  
‘Wanna cum Gabe, please Gabe, wanna cum all over myself, wanna have you cum in me Gabe, fill me up with your cum Gabe make me scream oh God please Gabe please, I need…’  
At this point Gabe gave in to Sam’s begging and took off the cock ring, letting Sam’s flushed, rock hard cock have some freedom. He then pulled out the vibrator so quickly that Sam gasped, barely registering the emptiness before the archangel thrust in, bottoming out in one stroke.  
‘Oh fuck, Sammy baby, oh honey, oh fuck, you’re so tight and pretty with my cock in you baby, oh god look at you, oh fuck, oh-h-h’  
Gabe thrust into Sam over and over again, angling his hips upward and hitting Sam’s prostate on every stroke as the larger man spilled his cum all over the sheets with a scream of the archangel’s name.  
Gabe’s orgasm followed soon afterwards with a groan as he felt his ejaculate filling Sam’s ass and spilling over the edges of his tortured rim.  
As Gabriel pulled slowly out of Sam’s ass the pair collapsed into one another’s arms, still hazy from their releases. Sam looked up at Gabe’s glowing face.  
‘Gabe?’  
‘Yes, hon’  
‘Thank you’  
‘No problem kiddo, happy to oblige’  
‘Night, Gabe’  
‘Night, Sammy’


	2. Charlie/Jo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Jo chill out and watch Star Trek

‘WHHAaaaattttttt?!?!?!?’  
Charlie’s yell rang through the house as Jo fell to the floor, crying with laughter.  
‘WhATTt the actual FUCK MAN????’  
‘Cha-char-charlie oh my god shut up…its not that bad oh my god’  
Jo could barely breathe, seeing Charlie staring at her like a crazy person, eyes bugged out and cheeks flushed, mouth hanging open in amazement.  
‘Jo, how could you do this to me, man? I thought we were cool. I-I-I oh god, whyyyyy?’  
She fell on the floor in mock horror, arms raised to the sky, gazing across at Jo’s shaking body and into her eyes.  
‘Duuuddeee, for real though, you’re seriously telling me you’ve never in your life seen an episode Star Trek?’  
Jo’s giggles became full on sobs of laughter as she tried to stutter out an answer to her friend.  
‘Its no big deal Charlie, geez, I wouldn’t have said anything if I knew some sort of giant squid of anger would appear, woah there man, chill out already’  
Jo smirked across at Charlie whose eyes were still narrowed, eyebrows curved into a Jack Nicholson-type position. Jo’s only redeeming feature as a friend to her now was the vlogbrothers reference.  
‘Okay, Jo my bro, sit your ass down and we will begin your initiation…’  
Charlie’s began to plan out the rest of the week, Sam and Dean hadn’t called for ages so she figured they needed some time of. She decided they’d start with the most recent series:  
Enterprise

Admittedly, it wasn’t as good as The Next Generation or as ridiculously, awesomely dated as the Original Series, and was chock-full of plot-holes, she had a soft spot for the most unsuccessful Star Trek series. And, hey, she could introduce Jo to the Malcolm/Trip ship at the same time.

S1x16-Shuttlepod One  
Charlie had been glancing over at Jo a lot to see her reactions to each episode; this was a habit for her, seeing whether people were enjoying the works that more or less made up her whole life. Thankfully, Jo had seemed pretty happy with sitting through the last sixteen episodes, giggling when Travis sat up on the ceiling with Trip and looking suitably concerned when the crew were taken by the Andorians in P’Jem. However, it was Shuttlepod One that really got a reaction:  
‘Oh my god, they’re stuck together? For the whole episode? Ohmygod this is perfect they need to get married or something Jesus Christ!’  
Jo was babbling about how much she thought Trip and Malcolm should kiss or whatever and became pretty much catatonic when Malcolm started talking about how all his relationships with women hadn’t worked out.  
‘THAT’S BECAUSE YOU’RE IN LOVE WITH TRIP YOU DOUCHE-FACE, DAMMIT MALCOLM, GOD-FUCKING-DAMMIT’  
‘Oh my GOD Jo, you’re getting it now, you see! Man, they’re so in love it kills me. My friend, you are now a shipper of Trip Tucker and Malcolm Reed. Congratulations!’  
The marathon continued until they both fell asleep, sprawled on separate sofas, then began again as soon as Jo had kicked Charlie awake. For the rest of the series Charlie had a massive, gleeful grin fixed onto her face as Jo became more and more attached to the characters, laughing as she yelled at the Suliban for being:  
‘MASSIVE FUCKING DICKWADS’

 

By the time they’d got to the end of Series One, Jo’s eyes were wide as Malcolm and Archer panicked over the destruction of Paraagan II, and was on her knees yelling at the telly while Charlie howled with laughter as the episode came to its conclusion.  
‘GODDAMMIT CHARLIE YOU SHOULD’VE WARNED ME ABOUT THIS WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME WOMAN, FUCKING DAMMIT, FUCK THIS SHIT’  
At this point Charlie was more or less hyperventilating at seeing Jo so riled up over her show, but took a deep breath to explain:  
‘Well, you see, Jo, true friends share their pain. I’ve sat through every dang episode of every dang series of Star Trek and I’ve dealt with so much pain that I figured you, as my bff, should get to shoulder the angst with me’  
Charlie grinned a totally shit-eating grin and Jo sat fuming at the telly, face red with the stress and exhaustion of watching 26 episodes of Enterprise with only 8 hours of sleep. The pair of them collapsed on the sofa, surrounded by empty packet of Doritos and ice-cream.

‘Dude, we are watching series two tomorrow and if Archer doesn’t get back safely I’m gonna kill someone’


	3. Calthazar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so cas has daddy issues and needs looking after sometimes ~bless~  
> yay for balthazar and his love for cassie  
> yay

‘Balthazar stop it, I don’t need you worrying about me too’  
Cas was sat in a Biggersons with Balthazar, who was peering at him with his blue, concerned eyes.  
‘Cas, for Heaven’s sake, its practically my whole job to worry about you; you know how much I care for you little brother’  
Now it was Cas’ turn to peer at Balthazar, eyes squinting slightly as he settled down into his chair.  
‘Balthazar, we’ve had this conversation time and time again over the years, I don’t need you to worry about me constantly, its unnerving’  
‘So you just need me to worry about you some of the time? Is that what you’re saying love?’  
‘I’m not sure what you’re implying brother…’ Cas always found it concerning when his older sibling called him ‘love’, it was usually a precursor to an unpleasant request or suggestion  
‘Well Cassie, I’m going to be completely blunt here. You need taking care of sometimes, not all of the time as you have so loudly enforced, but sometimes. I have an awful lot of spare time, as you may have noticed. How would you take to me looking after you?’  
Again, Cas squinted, his brother’s suggestion was tempting, but he felt there was something he was missing in it.  
‘That sounds nice, thank you Balthazar, however, I feel that you have something else to say and I’m not inclined to agree to something that might contain details I am unaware of.’  
Balthazar chuckled, Cas was sweet, sitting there, looking so innocent, sapphire eyes squinting with curiousity. He had always been attracted to his younger brother, with his beautifully sculpted face and body, and he had frequently considered approaching him sexually or romantically, but he kept wussing out and fretting over Cassie’s reaction.  
‘Well, Cassie, you are quick to cotton on. To be even blunter than previously, I am unequivocally attracted to you. You always seem to pick the most aesthetically pleasing vessels, and your true form is truly a beautiful sight to behold. Cas, my dear, let me take care of you when you need it, I want to help you, love, I...’  
He was cut off by a coughing fit from the man sat next to them, who appeared to have been listening intently to their whole conversation. Balthazar shot him a filthy look, grabbed Cas and zapped them back to his hotel room.  
‘So, Cas? What do you say?’  
‘Balthazar, do you have any idea what you’re suggesting? If the higher levels found out…well, we’d fall for sure, its madness’  
‘You’re not denying that you’d enjoy it then?’  
‘No, of course not. I mean Balthazar, I’ve loved you for a long time brother, and I can’t deny that but, the consequences…I can’t imagine how Naomi would react…’  
‘Oh, to Hell with Naomi. She can go and stick her prudish head up her perfectly bleached asshole and die. Cas, love, do you have an answer?’  
‘W-well, yes! Okay, yes. But, please Balthazar, be discreet about this, I know you better than you…hmph!’  
Balthazar slammed into his brother’s slender form, crushing their lips together and eliciting a moan from Cas.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘Oh Cas, you have no idea, love…mmm’  
Balthazar rubbed his mouth into Cas’ neck, sucking a dark purple hickey on there and licking the flesh as he moved down to his chest, nipping and sucking as he ran his hands over his brother’s smooth, jutting hips. Cas sighed as Balthazar ran his tongue over his left nipple, sucking lightly and nibbling gently on it.  
‘Daddy….’  
Cas’ head jerked up, a blush flooding his face and running down through his torso.  
‘Balthazar, I’m sorry, I-I don’t know what…’  
‘Shush sweetheart, let me take care of you…shhhh’  
Balthazar moved to Cas’ right nipple, giving it the same treatment as the left one, leaving pale pink tooth marks round its edge. He then bit down hard, causing Cas to twitch violently, and wriggle into his brothe-no, lover’s bite.  
‘Daddddyyyy…’  
Cas moaned as Balthazar licked the tender bite marks and running his tongue down his abdomen before reaching the waistband of his trousers. He clicked his fingers and they disappeared, leaving Cas naked except for some thin, white boxer shorts. Balthazar grinned as he saw how hard Cas was, even from such a small amount of stimulation.  
‘Well baby boy, look how hard you are, feels good right?’  
‘Hmmph, yes daddy, please, can I touch it? Feels good when I touch it..’  
Cas bit his lip now and gazed down at Balthazar through his thick, dark eyelashed, fluttering them slightly.  
‘Of course you can baby, only gently mind. And don’t you cum, or I’ll have to spank you, okay?’  
‘Yes daddy’

Cas rubbed the tips of his fingers over his tongue, then moved them to the underside of his cock, massaging it while moaning for Balthazar to touch him too.  
‘Daddyy, oh daddy, touch me. Mmph!'   
Cas cried out as Balthazar straddled his head and pressed the head of his cock against his mouth. He continued rubbing his cock, slowly, gently keeping it hard a Balthazar ran the head of his cock over Cas' lips, moaning as his tongue flicked it. Cas mumbled past the head of his lover's arousal, pleading, whining: 'Please, need you daddy, need you, please. In my ass, please daddy, I’m so wet now fuck me daddy please I’m ready oh, oh!’  
‘You wanna suck your daddy off sweetie-pie? Hm? You wanna make me happy right?’  
Cas murmured his agreement as he took his daddy's cock deep into his mouth and began swirling his toungue around it, simultaneously stroking his own cock, making tiny mewling noises as he did so.  
Balthazar had no idea that Cas would be this talented, having to fight to stop his hips jerking forward as his baby hollowed his cheeks and sucked from base to head, fluttering his tongue along the shaft as he did so.  
‘Oh, good boy, goood boy Cassie, you’re so good sweetheart, oh I’m gonna fuck you so hard baby boy, gonna make you feel it for weeks afterwards; so you know you’re mine, love, oh, only mine…’  
They stayed like this for a while, both angels moaning loudly and grinding into any friction they could find until Balthazar gently pulled his cock from his lover’s mouth, and pressed their lips together, tasting himself on Cas’ mouth and licking his way around it, revelling in the tiny little moans.

As he was doing this, a constant stream of obscenities ran from his tongue, making his baby squeaking and moaning like a child:

‘You want me to fuck you honey? Hm? Want your daddy to fuck you nice and hard?’  
Cas nodded frantically and rolled onto his front, wiggling his ass in the air like a dog, spread for Balthazar to do with as he pleased.  
‘Daddyyy, fuck me nowww’  
Cas whined as Balthazar pressed his tongue to his entrance, gently circling it and feeling round the puckers with its tip.  
‘Shhh, baby, it’ll be okay. I’ll look after you’  
Balthazar gave his lover's ass one more lick and grabbed a bottle of lube from the bedside table. Cas began writhing up into the air, missing the pressure of his lover’s tongue on his rim. Thankfully, it was quickly replaced by the feel of his cool, lube-slicked cock lining up to enter him.  
‘You ready baby boy?’  
‘Mm-hmm, please daddy, please, oH!’  
Balthazar pressed himself inside his lover, hard, as Cas screamed into the pillow, moving his ass as far back as possible so the length inside of him could fill him completely.  
‘Oh good boy Cassie, oh you’re such a good little cock slut for your daddy aren’t you? Ohhh’  
Cas tightened around him at these words, working himself onto his daddy’s cock while whining quietly to himself, totally immersed in the task of making Balthazar cum; making him happy.  
It had been a long time since Cas had felt this safe, pushing onto his brother's slim, long cock and trusting him completely; knowing he wouldn't be hurt, or betrayed as he had been so many times before. Balthazar gently pulled on Cas’ hips, pulling him out of his dazed, faint reverie, making sure they were flush together before twisting him round so they were facing.  
Cas writhed in Balthazar’s lap, working his legs as hard as he could, getting faster and faster, the sound of flesh slapping together and his lover’s mumblings filling his ears, eyes glazing over with bliss and murmuring to himself as he got closer and closer to his climax. As he did this, Balthazar wrapped his soft, slim hand round his lover’s shaft, rubbing it roughly as he pressed harder into his ass, making Cas scream as he dragged his nails over the thick, pulsing vein that ran along its underside and finally pushing his hips up one last time, hard, as far as they could go and making Cas cry out in pleasure as they came together, grinding into each other as they were milked dry by their orgasms.

There was a small moan from Cas as Balthazar pulled out of him, making sure nothing was torn or damaged by the pace. After conceding that there was no lasting damage done, he rolled his Cas over, marvelling at how pliant he was post-orgasm. He looked down into his lover’s lust-brightened eyes, smiling gently as they shut, wrapping his arm round Cas as they both fell asleep; Cas feeling safe and Balthazar feeling in control, for the first time in an age.


	4. Wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean dance to Angel, Angel Down We Go Together by Morrissey (basically my main angsty ship song), idk its pretty miserable

‘Angel, don’t take your life…’  
The music was swirling round the bunker now, surging in and out of the hallways and libraries and echoing into the main hall, twisting and turning around the entwined figures of the Winchesters. They swayed, clutching onto each other, Dean’s head buried in Sam’s shoulder, and Sam’s face buried into Dean’s mussed-up hair. Sam breathed deeply, memorising Dean’s scent; warm, musky and clean, and placing tiny, soft kisses to his brother’s scalp as they danced.  
Dean’s hands were now embedded in Sam’s hair, gripping him tight, refusing to let go of his baby brother, the only person he’d ever truly loved; the only person he’d ever truly needed. 

‘But when they’ve used you, and they’ve broken you and wasted all your money, and cast your shell aside….I’ll be here, believe me’

The violins surged, and swept up around the brothers, making the tiny hairs on their necks stand up as Dean gently kissed his way up to his brother’s ear, whispering carefully along to the song

‘But I love you more than life, oh, I love you more than life’

As Sam heard those words he clung tighter onto his brother, the man who had protected him all his life and cared about him so viciously, he cried silently into Dean’s hair, dampening it as the song ended and the slid to the floor, curled around one another and sobbing quietly.  
It had taken them over: the job, all the deaths and the killing, all the loss; they were tired, and as they lay there, shuddering with the pain of it all, it seemed as though it was only them in the world, warm and strong and fierce.


End file.
